


Before and After

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little roughness, lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus never let him go too far in the shower. Look, but don't touch was the rule. Mostly. Sirius **was** able to sneak a kiss now and again. Lap at the water that beaded on Remus' skin. But that was usually it. 

Stubborn Remus. 

The only reason Sirius went along with it was that he knew they would make love as soon as the light turned off. It was an ecstatic tradition between them. Was there anything better than sliding his hands along those slender hips? Or stroking the soft skin behind those knees? 

And in the dark, everything was more intense...all the other senses combining together, becoming stronger with the lack of vision. 

Just thinking about what was about to happen was exciting. 

Now Sirius waited in bed, watching as his lover readied things for to-morrow. Only a bit more now and pleasure would be his. YES! 

He settled back as Remus pulled off his nightshirt, laying it over the chair. There was a click and darkness. Remus climbed into bed, then stretched luxuriously, making contented little sounds. 

Those adorable, familiar noises spiked the level of his lust instantly. "Come here, you evil tease," Sirius said. 

"Damned impatient groper," Remus replied with a chuckle, but he slithered nearer until they entwined limbs. Sirius instantly grabbed that tempting backside of his, roughly kneaded as he crushed Remus to himself. 

"Like this?" he asked hoarsely. 

"You know I do..." Remus groaned, managing to pull himself closer yet, biting at Sirius' earlobe, and running his nails down his back. The pain was fantastic. 

Sirius rolled on top, thrusting his tongue possessively into his mouth, his hand curled around Remus' hardening cock. With his weight alone, he kept his lover from moving too far, despite his wiggling efforts. 

Their lips parted with a smack. With a quick movement, Sirius threw the covers aside, went downward to take Remus in his mouth. They were both greedy for completion. 

"Fuck, yes. Harder!" Remus practically snarled at him, using both hands to press Sirius' face deeper against his groin. 

Sirius wrapped his arms tight around him, sucking avidly. His lover was everything, every sense save sight filled with the existence of him. Remus' climax, as he swallowed the spilling seed, seemed more important than his own. Or it was the same thing. He was Remus, and Remus was him. 

When the shaft softened, Sirius gentled his touch, but continued, almost suckling at it. He felt Remus tenderly caress his hair. 

"Oh, love," he heard him whisper. 

Sirius had fallen half-asleep before he pulled back, groggily moving up to be held by his lover, who sprinkled tiny kisses on him. Sirius held him tightly. 

Sweet Remus, and beloved.


End file.
